Stranger Things Have Happened
by love-child-1403
Summary: Daniel and Vala have an interesting encounter in a tent. Daniel finally gets his act together! Content warning: Non explicit sex and sexual references. DanielxVala. Enjoy and please review.


**Title:** Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author:** love-child-1403

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters - as much as I wish I did. But if I _did _all that would happen is a lot of sex and not much plot, so maybe that's a good thing...

**Brief Summary:** Daniel and Vala have an interesting encounter in a tent - Daniel finally gets his act together!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Daniel grimaced as Vala shifted slightly next to him; he was painfully aware of what this current situation was doing to his body and he didn't really want to think about the consequences of such effects. Vala stirred again and Daniel turned his back to her. Of all the people on this stupid mission, why was it Vala with whom he had ended up sharing a tent?

"Daniel…?" Vala's voice wasn't at all sleepy. In fact she sounded, and probably was, wide-awake. Daniel stiffened in response and silently prayed to anyone who may have been listening that Vala would just assume he was asleep.

"Daniel, I know you're awake."

No such luck then.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, keeping his eyes firmly closed in a vain attempt to block her out. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Well, there are a lot of things I want, Daniel," Vala replied conversationally, her eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. "For example, I wouldn't mind having one of those puppy things you have on Earth – but Cameron says I can't have one." She sounded quite upset about this, though Daniel couldn't really concentrate on sympathising with her at that precise moment in time.

"I wonder why…?" he said sarcastically, moving himself as far away from Vala as he could in the tiny space that they were occupying. "Look, I'll see if I can change his mind in the morning – but for now will you just shut up and let me get some sleep?" Vala was pouting; Daniel didn't need to be able to see her face to know that.

"But right now there's something that I want more than a puppy…" she purred, her fingers dancing lightly up and down Daniel's arm.

"You know what I want? I want to get some sleep!" This was not at all true. What he really wanted was for Vala to put her dancing fingers to better use. Not that he was going to tell _her _that, of course…

"Daniel…!" she whined agitatedly, trying to slip her arm around his waist but failing miserably when Daniel reluctantly barred her advances. "Can you at least have the decency to face me whilst you're turning down this magnificent offer?" Daniel sighed heavily and turned to face her, propping himself up on his elbow so that he was looking down at her.

"Vala, you and I both know that there is no way that I am going to do-" he began, but was immediately interrupted by Vala's lips forcefully colliding with his own. He was knocked off balance and he fell back onto his thin military-issue pillow, Vala landing on top of him, her tongue still entwined with his. For a few seconds he forgot entirely what the purpose of their argument had been, but he eventually steeled himself and pushed her away. He was determined not to let the hot, tingling feeling in his body rule over his senses.

"Daniel, I can't believe you're still fighting this!" she said in a harsh whisper, exasperated with his lack of participation.

"I'm not 'fighting' anything, Vala," he lied through his teeth. "I'm just denying you something that you want because the alternative would not be in our best interest." Vala's eyebrows shot up at this comment, though Daniel couldn't see this through the gloom.

"What_I _want?" she replied incredulously, shaking her head in disbelief. "Daniel, I'm not the one with some damn hard evidence against my argument sitting in my pants!" Daniel silently cursed the light that came from the planet's three moons and closed his eyes.

"Vala, I'm in a tent with an insatiable, provocatively-dressed woman pressed against me – how do you expect my body to react? I assure you, it does not in any way mirror my sentient feelings!" The lies seemed easier now.

"Well, Daniel, I _was _hoping that when I _was _eliciting such 'reactions' from you, that I'd be in such a position as to _help_you with them…" The emphasis on 'help' was followed by Vala brushing her fingers across the flat plane of Daniel's stomach that was showing just below his shirt. He shivered and pushed her hand away. This was just getting more and more difficult.

"Vala, I think we're both adult enough to-" Vala proved him wrong by pressing her lips against his in a way that left no room for objection. Daniel could feel his resolve slip away as her mouth moved softly against his, her hands finding their way quickly under Daniel's shirt, pulling away from him only to hastily remove the garment. Daniel opened his mouth to protest but Vala soon occupied it again, leaving him helplessly unable to deny her. He thought it only fair that she be given the same breathless treatment, so he slipped his hands up her back under her pyjama top, which was surprisingly conservative for her. Daniel had refused to let her sleep naked – though he had regretted the order the moment it had leapt from his mouth. She pulled away from their fiery embrace and raised her hands above her head so that Daniel could pull it over her head. Vala had one leg on either side of the archaeologist's waist and was sitting there quite comfortably whilst Daniel tried to remain in control beneath her.

"Daniel, it's hardly fair that I'm only wearing this and you're still wearing your pants…" Vala tutted and leaned down so that her face was inches from his. "This just won't do now, will it?" Daniel ignored her teasing and pulled her into a demanding and powerful kiss that left her breathless and lost for words – which, for Vala, was definitely a first. After succeeding in shutting her up for the time being, Daniel used those few precious seconds of silence to remove the rest of their clothing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex and he was all too happy to remind himself what it was like.

"Vala, now neither of us is wearing anything – I'd say it's pretty much even ground, wouldn't you?" Daniel was trying to calm things down by injecting some humour into the situation but he was still all too aware that they were now both completely naked.

"Daniel, I want you to shut up now, alright?" Vala said, her voice quavering slightly, possibly from the effort of restraining herself for this long. Daniel moved quickly, rolling both of them over so that Vala was lying beneath him. He ran a hand down her side, his fingertips brushing the side of breast and skimming her hip.

They were really going to do this. Vala shivered with pleasure when Daniel pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to begin.

And begin he did.

After that it was a blur of flesh, tongues and short gasps of breath, everything merging into one as they moved together with increasing desire. And when they came together, Daniel couldn't remember feeling so complete. He expected Vala to make some sort of crude comment about his performance when he rolled off her and closed his eyes, but all he got was a nice warm feeling somewhere in his stomach when she snaked her arm around his waist. She laid her head on his chest and he pulled a blanket over their damp bodies.

Daniel slept well that night, for the first time in years.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I hope you enjoyed that - I know I did!

Please review, I will be grateful for anything you have to say.

Tell me what you think :)

xxx


End file.
